Cobra and The Seith
by itsajoshyboy
Summary: BixCo. Assassins!AU. It was just supposed to be a simple job; get in, eliminate, get out, move on to the next target. But when the job opens doors from the past that were better off staying shut; getting out and moving on to the next job is not as easy as it seems. Especially when it threatens to destroy everything you've built.


**A/N:** Ok, so this is a re-write/expansion of a tumblr prompt that I did a few months ago. The initial prompt was **BixCo + 9) Sleeping until midday, a stolen item of jewelry, a drug laced with poison** and the promptee apriiil, and I wrote a short assasins au out of it, but I've recently been hit with some inspirtaion to make it bigger, and I have a whole plot sort of working it's way out in my head.

* * *

Erik glared in disgust at the phone that woke him from his slumber, but even more so at the snoring idiot besides him who managed to somehow sleep through, _despite_ it being _his_ phone. A quick glance at the alarm clock confirmed it was way too early for him to answer regardless of it's importance, so he just let the call tail off and hoped he could resume slumber afterwards.

No. Such. Luck. It immediately started ringing again, and so Erik did the only thing he could do in his situation; he tossed it out the window. Satisfaction surged through him as he heard the ringing cut off along with a smash.

Erik nestled back down into the bed, though he made sure his own phone was turned off first. He was determined to get back to a good nap.

He felt liked he'd barely closed his eyes before a loud banging on the door woke him up, only to have him thrown off the bed as the idiot that lay next to him woke up as well; limbs flailing in every direction.

"Who the fuck is that?" Bickslow asked, as he calmed slightly. "And why are you sleeping on the floor?"

Erik's only response was a murderous glare as he picked himself up, ready to verbally destroy whoever it was on the other side of the door. He flung it open and his rage quelled before it could truly begin as he stared in horror at the seething blonde on the other side. _I'm so fucking dead…_

"Three. Rings. Or. Less!" Lucy hissed, a sharp jab to the chest was given with each syllable; he spied Bicks' broken phone in her other hand. "Not toss the phone out the window and ignore."

"That's Bicks-"

"I DON'T CARE. We _both_ know that the ringing wouldn't have woken him up, and even if he was awake there's no he'd have tossed his baby out the window, so that leaves you."

"Wait, what's this about my phone?" Bickslow asked as he joined the other two by the door.

"Not important," Lucy replied as she pushed past them into the apartment, a quick glance at the two of them showing that she wasn't interrupting private time for once. "What is important is that there's a job to do. A big one."

"What like a politician or something?" Erik asked as he slammed the door; it was the only thing he could take his anger out on.

"Bigger. It's going to take us closer to bringing down The Dark Wizard."

Erik saw the gleam in Lucy's eyes at that, and felt a little uneasy. "Are you sure we're ready for that?" He knew that Lucy wanted revenge against TDW, heck the only reason she ended up joining the team was to one day take him out, but if they started this now…he wasn't sure it'd end well.

"Oh, I'm sure we're ready; but I'm also confident in your guys abilities to not only make it look like an accident, but to not leave any evidence that would prove contrary." Her eyes lost focus then, as she began to lose herself in a memory. "Isn't that what brought us together in the first place?"

Erik caught himself unable to look at Lucy in that moment, and locked eyes with Bickslow instead. Of course they'd never forget what had brought them together in the first place, the Jude Heartfillia job had been…complicated to say the least. But they couldn't dwell on that right now; they apparently had another job.

"All right, so who's our target, Cheerleader?" Bickslow said, hoping to break the tension that gripped the room.

"I'M NOT A CHEERLEADER!" the blonde screeched in response as she launched herself at Bicks. Erik reluctantly restrained her; Lucy putting Bicks in his place was fun, but it could wait; and he was sure the wait would be worth it. "LET GO OF ME ERIK!"

"Soon, I promise. Just tell us about the job, and then you can destroy him."

"Fine, whatever." Lucy mumbled as she attempted to compose herself. "Okay, before I say who it is, just know that this is going to take a lot of careful planning, and-"

"Luce, just tell us." Erik grit out; he loved the girl like a sister, but she really knew how to stretch things out.

"It's Eileen Belserion." Lucy whispered, just loud enough for them to hear.

Erik was positive that time had frozen, he must have misheard her, right? _Right._ But one look at his lovers face showed that he had not in fact misheard. _Fuck. Shit._

"Lucy, I mean this in the nicest way possible _,_ but WHAT THE FUCK?"


End file.
